Fuck Homework
by FaaadedRainbow
Summary: School is returning


"Hey, Sammy." The cool voice from outside my doorway already had my heart thumping at a slightly faster rate, although I tried to play it cool as I turned casually.

"Hey, Casey." I hoped my blush wasn't evident. He entered my room with his loping stride, stopping in front of me as he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back for a second, then pulled back.

"Casey, I have to do my homework," I protested. I was currently struggling to get my English grades up.

"Do it later." he responded in classic Casey style. He bent his head to kiss me again, looping his arms around my waist and pulling me tightly against him. I felt a slight poke from downstairs, and inhaled sharply. His evident arousal combined with his tongue, aggressively exploring my mouth, began to lead to heat pooling in my stomach.

But my rational mind popped in, and reminded me again. I pulled back, struggling against his tight hold. Finally, I gave up, allowing him to continue to hold me tightly.

"Casey," I mumbled into his chest. "Casey, later. I have an essay due tomorrow."

"Don't make me tie you to the bed," he responded.

"Casey, I have homework. So do you."

"Fine," he said, and for a second, I actually thought I'd won. Relief and disappointment both took over, as I took a deep breath. Then he lifted me easily, bridal-style, and my eyes widened as I realized he wasn't kidding.

"Casey!" I struggled half-hearted. My quickly succumbing rational mind knew that doing it with Fang would be as bad as procrastinating, possibly worse, but the lust-filled sex demon in me was thrilled at the thought of being tied.

Sure enough, Casey dropped me on the bed, and straddled me, using his hips to keep me pushed on to the bed as he pulled his shirt over his head. Still weighing down my lower body, he stretched my arm out, and used his own shirt to secure my wrist to the bed post.

I opened my mouth to protest, but only a feeble moan came out as he pressed his mouth to mine, fully smothering any thoughts of homework.

He wriggled out of his pants, and used them to tie my other wrist to the other side of the bed. He sat back, admiring his handiwork.

"Damn," he muttered. "How am I going to get your shirt off now?"

I smirked. "Very intelligent."

He leaned forward. "I know," he responded, gripping my shirt with both hands at the collar.

"Casey -?" My question was cut off by the sound of my shirt being ripped in half.

"Casey!" I hissed.

"I'll buy you a new one," he promised, and bent down to kiss me when suddenly he pulled back.

"Shit, the door." He climbed off of me, and as I watched, padded over to my bedroom door and locked it. I was grinning as he came back and climbed on top of me again.

"Aren't you smart." He didn't bother to reply to that one, simply kissed me again and his hands slowly slid up my stomach and up to my breasts. Caressing them without missing a beat with his mouth, he quickly had me moaning and writhing underneath him.

"Casey, please," I groaned. The only thing I could do with my wrists tied to the bedposts was to wrap my legs around his hips, and that I did. I used my leverage against his body to attempt to grind him into me, but he wriggled out of my grasp. As he sat back, I noticed with a certain amount of satisfaction that my grinding hadn't had as little effect as he'd pretended; his manhood responded eagerly to my stimulation.

"Don't make me tie your ankles, too. I thought you were a good girl, Sammy," he murmured. I moaned, bucking my hips into the air. Casey shrugged.

"Fine." He peeked over the edge of the bed, and managed to find a few pairs of pants that he used to secure my ankles, this time making sure I was naked first. When he was done, I was tied spread-eagle to the bed.

"Now, Sammy. Now are you ready to be a good girl and only take what I let you have?" Without giving me a chance to answer, he brought his mouth to mine again, licking my lips teasingly. I moaned into his mouth, and he pulled away from my mouth, trailing his lips down my jawline instead. Down my throat his lips went, then across my collarbone. There he paused, sucking hard and nibbling slightly until I was sure there was going to be a love mark. The slurping sounds of his tongue swirling over my heated skin only served as a teaser for what I knew would be coming. As I writhed under his slowly teasing mouth, I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter down below, the heat beginning to coil in my stomach.

"Casey," I whispered, as his tongue continued its blazing trail past my navel. His fingers joined in now, trailing around my thighs and to the juncture between my legs, rubbing around my entrance, but not where I wanted him to be, as his mouth slowly caught up to his fingers. Then, finally, one of his gloriously long fingers entered me, twisting and squirming as his tongue sucked on my sensitive nub, the center of my pleasure. I felt myself come closer and closer to the edge, as his fingers continued to hit the spot, over and over again. Falling over the edge, I came, crying out his name. Casey quickly muffled my moans with his mouth, remembering the members downstairs as I neglected to in my pleasure. As I lay there damp and complacent, panting, Casey moved over me, positioning his length over me and slowly slipping in.

We both moaned as he pressed in to the hilt. When he was fully seated inside of me, we panted for a moment before he pulled out slowly, making me whimper at the loss, and then groan as he slammed himself back in.

"Oh, God, Sammy, you're so tight," he groaned, moving in and out at a decent pace, although it was still quickly picking up speed. Before long, the constant pleasure of his length stimulating me had me falling again, falling into that floating place of pleasure. As I clenched around him in my pleasure, dumping my juices over his length, he grunted, gritting his teeth.

"I'm so close, Sammy," he groaned, as his hips moved up and down.

"Pull out," I instructed, a sudden idea coming to mind. He paused.

"What?"

"Pull out, and untie one of my wrists. That's all I need."

"But Sammy... I'm so close!" he whined. I smirked.

"Trust me, Casey, you'll love it." With a sigh, he did what I asked, and looked at me curiously. I grinned, raising an eyebrow, and beckoned him closer. He obeyed, and when he was close enough, I reached out and gripped his manhood gently.

He gasped, and moved closer.

I leaned forward, and wrapped my mouth around his length, and began to go down on him, uncertainly at first. Casey's moans and grunts were my encouragement, as he reached out and threaded his fingers in my hair, not forcing me forward or backward, just resting, stroking through my hair. In a daring move, I took a deep breath, and forced my head down further onto him, taking him into my throat.

"Oh, God, Sammy," he groaned, and his fingers tightened in my hair. I sucked hard, scraping my teeth lightly along him as I pulled back. I moved forward once more, yet again taking him deep into my throat, and that was all he could take. With another gasp of my name, Casey came hard into my mouth, and I swallowed quickly, trying not to taste it - I'd heard that his release would taste horrible, and didn't want to test it. I pulled away from him, swallowing the last drops. Casey looked dazed as he knelt above me, and I chuckled, using his recovery to roll over and untie my wrist.

"You know," I commented casually. "You didn't need to tie me down. I would've caved eventually."

Watching me sit up and undo the bonds on my ankles, Casey grinned suddenly, a mischevious glint coming to his eyes.

"I know. It was hotter this way - we should do it like that every time."

I laughed, hitting him playfully, and he smiled back at me.


End file.
